Noragami
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Este chico, Yukine… Tener que lidiar con alguien tan inútil como ese tal Yato, lo compadezco…


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Noragami**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto disfrutaba hablar hasta por los codos, Menma no. Naruto reía por casi cualquier cosa, Menma no. Naruto era un cobarde cuando se trataba de fantasmas o historias de terror, Menma no. Naruto lloraba fácilmente cuando algo lo conmovía, Menma no. Naruto gustaba de hacer amigos y los hacía fácilmente, incluso la ancianita que alguna vez se encontró en un tren, Menma no, ni siquiera le gustaba relacionarse con otras personas.

Eran hermanos, si, gemelos para ser exactos. Naruto nació un minuto antes que Menma, pero aunque eran hermanos no tenían prácticamente nada en común. Si Naruto quería blanco, el negro, si el decía derecha, el otro izquierda. Eran polos opuestos, muy diferentes y difícilmente complementarios. Pero si había algo que Menma tuviese presente en estos momentos era…

_Naruto amaba el anime y el manga, el no._

― ¡Oye, Menma!

El aludido bufó irritado, ante la estruendosa voz de su hermano― ¿Qué? ―gruñó.

― ¡Mira lo que compré!

Menma simplemente lo observó con sequedad, no quería hablar con el rubio idiota, menos saber que era lo que tenía en la caja que traía en manos, de hecho, si fuera por él ni siquiera vería al rubio ni en pintura.

―La tienda de la esquina quebró y están liquidando todos sus mangas a mitad de precio ―dijo eufórico.

Oh, que novedad, ¡Viva, están liquidando mangas a mitad de precio! –Nótese el sarcasmo-

―10 tomos

Bien, era un hecho, el idiota había superado su estupidez y había despilfarrado su dinero en puros mangas.

― ¡Los 10 tomos de: _"__**Noragami**__"_! ¿No es genial?

―Sí, genial ―respondió sin mucho afán.

―Por cierto… ―la risilla nerviosa del rubio captó su atención― yo… no tenía mucho dinero, así que… ―oh, no, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando― tome prestado del tuyo, lo siento, te lo pagare luego ¿sí?

Una amable ancianita regaba sus plantas, cuando un estruendoso gritó resonó en todo el lugar, asustándola y por consiguiente haciéndole tirar la pequeña regadera.

―Tú, pedazo de animal.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ―repetía un adolorido Naruto, intentando escapar de la llave que su hermano le estaba aplicando contra el suelo.

―Quien demonios te crees para tocar _**mi**_ dinero.

―Lo pagare, lo pagare, lo juro.

Menma simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada antes de ejercer más presión en su llave hasta que un "crak" sonó y el rubio cayó inconsciente.

…

Una vez Naruto logró recuperar la consciencia, Menma le informó que se quedaría con todos los tomos recién comprados hasta que le pagara su dinero. Alarmado, chilló e imploro porque no se los quitara, pero… era Menma con quién estaba tratando… así que no tuvo más opción que resignarse y buscar una forma de pagarle.

Menma por otro lado, en medio de la ira porque el idiota de su hermano se hubiese gastado su dinero, se vio incluso tentado de tirar toda esa basura o mejor aún quemarlos. Pero al final no lo hizo, no por consideración… simplemente porque si lo hacía era como si también quemase su propio dinero, así que opto por lo más razonable, guardarlos.

Aunque al final la curiosidad le ganó y quiso saber el porqué su idiota hermano estaba tan obsesionado con ese manga, supo que tuvo una adaptación anime, pero a él no le gustaban esas cosas, así que nunca se enteró de que se trataba. Y aunque ahora su emoción por este tipo de _tonterías _no era mayor que en el pasado, al menos le serviría para matar el tiempo en lo que ese tarado le pagaba su dinero.

…

― ¡Naruto, Menma, la cena esta lista! ―fue el avisó de Kushina desde la primera planta.

No obstante, ninguno parecía haberlo escuchado. Naruto por su parte lloriqueaba la pérdida de sus diez tomos de _Noragami_. Menma por su parte, parecía inmerso en su lectura.

―"_Este chico, Yukine…"_ ―se dijo al ver su dibujo― _"Tener que lidiar con alguien tan inútil como ese tal Yato, lo compadezco…"._

Porque al final, quizá Naruto y Menma no tuviesen casi nada en común, pero no significaba que fuesen totalmente diferentes, eran hermanos después de todo, ¿no?

―Yato… ―lloriqueaba Naruto en su habitación― Al fin entiendo lo que sientes cuando Yukine te quita las cosas… ―murmuraba― No… siempre lo he sentido… ―reflexionó― ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta al darnos a personas que abusan de nosotros? Ne, Yato…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¿Qué rápido escribo, no?_

_Okey, no es una buena broma y como dije antes, mi humor no es muy bueno que se diga en estos instantes, pero en fin…_

_Este mini-shot se lo dedico especialmente a ¡Tsuki-chan! (Miss Tsuki-Chan) ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Siento mucho la demora, pero espero de corazón que este pequeño corto haya sido de tu agrado!_

_A todos los demás que leen también espero que este corto haya sido de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
